


i'm only crying 'cause i never dreamed it'd take this long.

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dimensional Costume Changes, F/M, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III, More tags to be added as i go on, Self-Indulgent, Video Game Mechanics In "Real Life", World Hopping, but well it's not really important if you don't know, i'll put important tags in here so you know what you're getting into, rate up for swearing, there is much kh in this fic so you might be confused if you don't know kh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: i want you for a lifetime, so if you're gonna think twice...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. arendelle & corona: session

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO WOW sorry this is a very self-indulgent fic but it's been stuck in my head since last night hhhhh sorry
> 
> blame gamer 2.0... they were In A Video Game.... and i'm like..... wow i wanna be in a video game too.... shit
> 
> (tbh it was either kingdom hearts or final fantasy vii... but ff7 has darker themes in it and i did not want my children to go to the north crater to fight their sephiroth-based akuma, and i'm not that cruel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our heroes find themselves inside the latest installment of their favorite game franchise!
> 
> what could possibly go wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: wow I edited some words a little it felt super bland having the same verbs over and over in here "said, said, said" it's almost _said_ how much i don't know any other word except for said.

When Chat Noir said the words “video game Akuma” everything made total sense to Marinette.

She tried to be careful with how she moved her tongue, because her teeth were chattering too much, she’s afraid she might bite her own tongue off and that’d be an inconvenience to everyone involved. She’s not about to see if she might wake up in the ‘Continue’ screen or if, maybe, her heart might be taken away and split her into a Heartless and a Nobody that Chat Noir cannot chase and handle all alone, especially without a Keyblade.

She’s not about to test this particular Akuma’s scope and see if she and Chat Noir now live under the laws of Kingdom Hearts’ universe, because no one deserves that. Not even avid fans—like the two of them—deserve that.

“W-w-well, o-one thing’s f-for sure…” she says, shivering, teeth clacking together, making her jaw sore. “Arendelle r-really is in d-d-deep, deep, deep, d-deep snow…”

“D-don’t talk, Mari,” Chat Noir says beside her, arm around her shoulder. He felt better than she did, but he was also freezing. Of all the ladybug traits she could have inherited, why did it have to be the one where she was more susceptible to the cold? She closed her eyes, leaning against Chat Noir. He’ll have to take over, the cold was too much for her.

“...nette, Marinette!” She felt a hand patting against her cheek. “Marinette, open your eyes, please!”

“C-cold,” she mumbled, leaning more of her weight onto her partner. “Sleepy…”

“I know it might seem like a good time to sleep, Mari, but please do _not._ ” Chat Noir said, shaking her shoulder.

She groaned in annoyance, “Fine, fine. I won’t sleep.” She said, eyes still shut.

“Open your eyes, s’il te plaît, so I know you’re not about to pass out on me.”

It took her a while, but she finally opened her eyes enough to glare at Chat Noir.

“If you pass out on me you might actually never open your eyes again, Mari, and I am not risking that.” He glared in return.

She huffed. He made sense… at least she thinks he did. Her mind’s not up to working right now, feeling as slow and heavy as molasses. Still, she lifted some of her weight off from Chat Noir’s side, just so he’s aware that she’s back to some level of wakefulness and attentiveness.

“Hey, is that a save point?” Chat whispered into her ear.

She looked, and indeed, there it was. A swirling vortex of white and green, waiting innocently for them.

Next to the save point, there was a portal. She knew what was in that portal, he knew what was in that portal, and it was in their best interest not to go anywhere near it. Neither of them were insane enough to go inside a magical labyrinth teeming with Heartless without a Keyblade.

“Let’s get you to that save point, it might help you.”

The moment she entered the swirling vortex, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was no more biting cold, her body was not weighed down by sleepiness, her mind was sharper. She felt better. She knew the cat beside her was feeling better too. He stood up straighter, and looked more alert.

“Okay. We need to get out of here, Chat Noir. I’m thinking… Corona?” Corona sounded like a safe place, granted hopefully they didn’t end up outside of Rapunzel’s tower.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Corona’s definitely a better place to be in, we’re not geared enough for the coldness of Arendelle, that’s for sure.”

“Okay, cool. But… how do we get to Corona?”

Chat Noir froze beside her. “Shit.”

She paled. “I don’t see a Gummi ship around here either.”

“Uh,” Chat Noir said eloquently. “Triangle?” He asked, hoping for the best.

It worked.

“I…” Marinette shook her head when they were taken into a dark space with small representations of each world floating in front of them. “I’m not even going to question anything anymore.” This video game Akuma was far too much for her tired brain to keep up with. “I’m guessing that green swirling vortex over there is the actual save point, huh.” She guessed, eyes pointed at the only thing not floating before them. It was like the save point in Arendelle.

“Looks like it,” Chat Noir agreed, walking towards it. “Woah!” He yelped, surprised, jumping backwards.

“Chat Noir?!” Was it a trap?

“I’m fine! It just took me by surprise!” Chat Noir reassured her, shaking his head and laughing.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, it felt like it was looking into my memories and pulling them out?” Chat Noir explained as best as he could. “But not really pulling them out because I still remember everything?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She said, walking to the vortex as well.

And then it made sense.

She definitely did not scream. Nope.

She glared at the wheezing cat beside her, “You’re having too much fun with this, you damned feline. Let’s just go to Corona already.”

Chat Noir followed behind her, snickering into a gloved paw.

“So, how do we get to Corona?” Chat Noir asked once they were in front of the proper floating world.

“I guess we reach out to it?” Marinette answered. Her hand was already outstretched towards the small caricature of the tower when Chat Noir stopped her, “Wait.”

“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow when Chat Noir went back to the save point.

He ran back to her, sheepishly grinning.

“Okay,” he grabbed her hand. “Just in case we might get separated.”

“We won’t if we have the same location in mind, I think. I want to go to the Town.”

“So, the Thoroughfare save point?”

“Yeah.”

Hands held in each other’s, they both reached for Corona at the same time.

It felt like passing out.

* * *

  
  


Marinette opened her eyes, and she was in the Town of Corona. She remembers the marketplace, and if she walked long enough, she’s sure she’ll see the mural of Rapunzel and her parents. She stepped out of the save point and the sounds around her got clearer. She hadn’t even noticed that being in the save point muffled the sounds of the environment. This was amazing. What else did staying in the save point do? She’d have to ask Chat Noir what he— 

“Chat Noir?” To her dismay, she saw neither hide nor hair of the feline hero. Did he get separated from her after all?

“Marinette!” She heard from somewhere in the stalls. She looked around until her eyes landed on a boy with blond curls, wearing a dark olive green long-sleeved tunic, black pants and boots. There was a sword sheath attached to a belt around his waist, and a black cat-themed mask covering the top half of his face. He was waving at her.

“Chat Noir…?” She asked, approaching the boy. He looked different. 

“Yeah, it’s me!” He grinned. “Got a clothing change the moment I opened my eyes to this place.”

He did a double-take and looked at her again, “Woah. I guess you got a clothing change too, huh?”

She looked down at her clothes and let out a squawk. “Wh-what am I wearing?!”

She was wearing a light pink dress that reached down to just above her ankles, her signature jacket disappeared, and with it a corset top the color of said jacket replaced it, the ribbons of the corset top were pink. Her shoes were replaced with leather flats. Her hair was put up in a bun. All-in-all, she really didn’t feel like she was going to be doing much fighting like this. (Not for the first time since they landed in Arendelle, she wishes she was Ladybug right now. Ladybug probably wore a tunic too.)

“This is ridiculous. _World order_ didn’t change our clothes in Arendelle, but changes it here?” She’s pretty sure Sora and the others didn’t have a wardrobe change in Corona either, so why did they?

“Beats me. Also, hey, I checked and apparently we have 700,000 munny on us.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. We might be able to buy some gear here in the marketplace. Maybe a weapon for you… uh, if you’re alright with having one?”

“I would definitely feel much safer if I had a weapon too.”

“Yeah. I paid a visit to the Moogle of this area, and he told me he’d upgrade my staff for me if I got him a Twilight Stone and a Lucid Stone.” If he were still in his regular suit, Marinette could tell Chat Noir’s ears would have perked up in excitement. “Ah, well, I guess it’s a sword in this world. But, you know what I mean.”

She rubbed her temples, “No, we’re not going to be doing Moogle fetch quests, Chat. Not until we’re both properly armed, and equipped with healing agents, at the very least.”

“Haha, oops.” Chat Noir said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, I knew that.”

Marinette shook her head fondly. “Alright, let’s go get me a weapon and then we can—”

Screams erupted from the gates of the Kingdom.

“What was that?” Marinette asked, as Chat Noir stood before her, to protect her from anything that might be headed their way. People were running to the plaza, children were cradled in their parents’ arms.

“Dunno, but I don’t like the sound of it.” Chat Noir replied, one hand gripping her arm. He unsheathed his sword. “I’m gonna go check it out. Princesse, can you buy us some potions and stuff while I go check?”

Marinette’s features turned into a determined frown. “Right. If it’s something dangerous and you probably can’t handle it on your own, get back to me quickly, okay?”

Chat Noir did a two-finger salute. “Count on it, ma petite souris.”

She scoffed as Chat Noir ran to the source of the noise.

Marinette hurried and bought as many hi-potions and ethers as she could. She bought a leather bag where she could keep all these items in. She also bought an old bullwhip from a tanner. It’s not her bandalore, but it’ll have to do. She bought two Shadow Anklets and Mage’s Earrings for each of them. (Usually, they’d have received the items for free if they searched the chests and did some exploring around Corona, but something tells Marinette they won’t have time to search chests and do photo missions.)

“Tikki?”

“Marinette,” her kwami whispered from a pocket in her dress.

“Woah. This dress has pockets. Also, I can’t transform or Chat Noir will realize it’s me.” She said, reaching up for one of her earrings. “Can you hold onto this for me?” She asked, handing one of the miraculous stones to her kwami, “And are you safe enough in there?”

Her kwami nodded and went back into her pocket, “Yes, it’s quite spacious in this pocket. I’ll keep the earring safe, Marinette, you go find Chat Noir.”

Marinette fastened the Mage’s Earring onto her right ear, and wore one of the Shadow Anklets like a bracelet. “Alright, I think I might be ready for anything.”

If the people of Corona looked at her like she was some weirdly dressed warrior, well, she didn’t notice. She had a partner to go to. Cracking her bullwhip on cobblestone streets, she set off to find her wayward black cat. “Please, be okay.”


	2. corona: last saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first real encounter with the heartless! but wait, there's more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO wow it got technical WAY TOO QUICKLY so I inserted some links in there and they SHOULD explain some of the stuff happening??? if anyone's confused you could definitely ask me!! i'd be more than happy to explain... i love talking about kh a lot so haha

_‘This isn’t good,’_ Chat Noir groaned. He’d rather not use a Cataclysm right now… he doesn’t know what might happen if he used it against the [ Heartlesses](https://www.khwiki.com/Heartless) before him. He’s pretty sure using a Cataclysm wouldn’t vanquish the Heartless permanently… he needed a [ Keyblade ](https://www.khwiki.com/Keyblade) for that.

Besides, using Cataclysm to kill a horde of [ Parasol Ladies](https://www.khwiki.com/Parasol_Beauty) is like killing a bunch of ants with a flamethrower. Overkill.

Wait. Come to think of it… wouldn’t Cataclysm technically be considered Darkness here?

Does it mean he could possibly attempt to control these Heartless?

No, no. To be able to control a Heartless, you’d need to harness the Darkness in your heart.

Does he even have enough Darkness in his heart? He definitely holds a lot of bitterness and pain within him… but would that be good enough? He doesn’t wanna find out. If he fell into Darkness, Marinette would never forgive him. Speaking of his Princesse…

“Chat Noir!” He guards against the Parasol Ladies’ barrage of magical laser bullets, dodging bullets that he fails to block.

“Princesse?” He yelps, dodging another bullet, “Hey! Watch it!”

“I stocked up on [ Hi-Potions](https://www.khwiki.com/Hi-Potion) and [ Ethers](https://www.khwiki.com/Ether)!” He hears something fast swing in the air and a crack on the ground. His Princesse had a bullwhip. A _bullwhip._

“A bullwhip?!” He repeated for good measure.

“It’s the closest thing to Multimouse’s tail!” Marinette groaned, “Just be careful so I don’t accidentally whip you.”

“While I’m flattered, Princesse,” he grunts, blocking another barrage of bullets, “Now really is not the time to be discussing kinks with you.”

“Put a sock in it, you mangy cat.”

The bullwhip was a longer range weapon, and Marinette was able to whip one of the Parasol Ladies. It sort of flinches, and sways around… before it opens its parasol and points it at Marinette.

Marinette can only say a soft “Shit!” before the lasers are aiming for her.

[ _“REFLEGA!”_ ](https://www.khwiki.com/Reflect)

Marinette slowly opens her eyes. She was expecting pain, but no, there was none.

Did Chat Noir…?

“Holy shit.” His shaky voice says beside her.

“Chat Noir?”

“PRINCESSE, I USED MAGIC!” Chat Noir shouted, grinning wildly at her. “I said ‘Reflega’ and oh my god, an actual barrier appeared! It was kind of like Aqua and Riku’s barriers but it broke way too fast. AND THE LASER GOT DEFLECTED!” He gestured to the Heartlesses with his sword, and true enough, at least four of them were gone.

“THIS IS AMAZ—woah. Shit.” Chat Noir sank to his knees. 

“Chat Noir!!” What was happening now? She looked at the leftover Heartlesses warily, no one was going to be hurting her, her kitty, or the people of Corona on her watch. Although what she could do with just a bullwhip and her wits wasn’t going to be enough, she was sure.

“So this is why Sora learns the spells progressively…” Chat Noir’s sitting on his butt on the floor. “I’m so tired.” He looks like he’s seconds away from passing out, actually.

Marinette pulled out an Ether from the leather bag. “Here, drink this. Hopefully, you’ll feel better.”

Chat Noir took the Ether from her and drank it all in one swig. “Tastes like mouthwash, blegh.” He tossed the empty glass bottle back to her and was able to stand on his feet again, but he wasn’t his usual bouncy self yet. “Maybe you should take one more?” She reached into the bag again only for him to rest a hand on her arm.

“No, we need to save those Ethers. Just… no -ga level spells yet okay, Princesse?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“You think you can use magic too or am I like the [ Donald](https://www.khwiki.com/Donald_Duck) of the team?”

“The [ Moogle](https://www.khwiki.com/Moogle) you were talking to probably thought you were talking about a magician staff than the staff you use as a weapon, Chat Noir. Who knows.”

“My class is predetermined by the weapon I use.” He nods sagely. “So… what the heck does that make My Lady? What does that make you?”

Marinette freezes, for a second his wording almost made it sound like he knew her other identity. _‘No way, not possible.’_

“Well, Ladybug’s yo-yo can be turned into a shield, right? So she’s definitely the [ Goofy](https://www.khwiki.com/Goofy) if she were here.” If she were able _to come out,_ of course. But it’s Marinette who’s stuck with Chat Noir in Corona, not his polka-dotted partner. “Here.” She said, holding out the [ Mage’s Earring](https://www.khwiki.com/Mage%27s_Earring) and the [ Shadow Anklet.](https://www.khwiki.com/Shadow_Anklet) “I bought them a while ago.” She tapped against her ear, where the other Mage Earring was.

“Then we have no other choice but to make you the [ Sora](https://www.khwiki.com/Sora), huh?” Chat Noir says, grinning at her. “A perfect balance of brute strength and magic.” He wore the anklet like a bracelet as well, easily fastening the earring on. Huh, Chat Noir had pierced ears, who would have thought?

“Brute.” She raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you call Ladybug behind her back?” She asked teasingly.

“I’m not calling Milady a brute!” Chat Noir said, indignantly, offended on her behalf. “She’s just super strong! You’ve definitely never seen it. I’ve seen her carry a bus five times her size without breaking a sweat, Mari. My Lady is dainty and cute, but she’s got superhuman strength.”

Or superbug strength, honestly.

“A balance, huh. Do you think I might have a Keyblade or something?”

“Princesse, if you got a Keyblade, I can only imagine it’d be pink and heart-y, just like you.” He winked. “After all, a Keyblade is—”

“The physical manifestation of the heart and its power, I know.” She squinted. “Maybe I should try summoning it or something?” Did she just bring her hand out and call for the power in her heart or what?

“No time, Mari. A second wave’s coming.”

“Dammit.”

Unfairly enough, the second wave lost the Parasol Ladies but they were replaced by [ Crazy Carriages](https://www.khwiki.com/Chaos_Carriage). Three of them. At least there weren’t any [ Powerwilds](https://www.khwiki.com/Powerwild) in the vicinity… Hopefully, they never came. Annoying ass monkeys.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me right now.” Chat Noir cursed under his breath.

“Don’t fucking swear.”

One of the Crazy Carriages approached, but Chat Noir was quick. “ _[Blaze!](https://www.khwiki.com/Fire)_ ”

A huge ball of fire appeared and hit the Heartless, but that wasn’t enough. The horses whinnied in anger, and the one Chat Noir had hit with his Fire spell charged at them.

Marinette couldn’t protest when she felt Chat Noir’s arms under her thighs, lifting her into a fireman’s carry before dashing away. She wouldn’t have been able to run as quickly with how distracting her damned skirts were.

She lifted her head to look at all three of the Crazy Carriages chasing them. Dammit. If only there was a spell that they could… **of course!** She looked at the blond hairs of her partner, who had felt tired after casting a high-level spell… that didn’t even exist in the game they were currently in, in the first place. (Seriously, what was up with that?)

If Reflect wasn’t in the current game but Chat Noir was still able to cast it… could she hope that maybe, just maybe, [ Gravity](https://www.khwiki.com/Gravity) was here too? Or better yet, the [ Mine](https://www.khwiki.com/Seeker_Mine) or Balloon spells? Especially [Balloon](https://www.khwiki.com/Balloon). The broken the better, since she and Chat Noir did not have fighting experience with Heartless.

He was still tired, so she couldn’t ask him to do it.

She had to try herself.

Praying to her lucky stars that she wasn’t classified under Goofy’s type, she let out a hand towards the Heartlesses chasing them. “I hope this works… _Balloonra!_ ”

Not the base spell, not the -ga spell. But she still felt the fatigue wash into her as colorful balls of light appeared. They dispersed once one of the Heartlesses made contact, each balloon erupting into their dark foes on impact. It was a beautiful massacre, full of bright lights and popping sounds.

Chat Noir stopped running the moment she cast the spell, and he too was watching the spectacle, laughing. He placed her back down on her feet lest he drop her from how hard he was cackling.

“Oh my God, Princesse! You’re far too cruel!” He guffawed into a hand once all their visible foes died, hearts flying up into the aether.

“I’m far too tired, you mean,” she said, sinking down onto the cool grass once her legs finally gave away, adrenaline gone. She took one of the Ethers she had in their bag, made a face before drinking the entire thing in one go. She almost coughed out in disgust, Chat Noir making a noise of worry, before gulping the entire thing down. Good thing it only tasted awful and not feel awful going down her throat.

“It tastes way stronger than mouthwash. It’s like… liquid toothpaste.” And she made Sora consume these things far too many times while she was grinding? God, she felt bad for the Keyblade-wielding hero.

“Okay, so, we know that those were Heartlesses. Heartlesses that entered an area that’s supposed to be safe. Why?” Chat Noir asked, sitting beside her, one clawed hand on his chin.

“Maybe… maybe it’s the Akuma?” She asked in return. “You know how it is, get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses and you’ll be able to blah blah blah? The Akuma must’ve followed you or probably knows where you are, seeing as this is their domain and all.”

“True. But what motive does our villain of the day even have? I can think of at least five different reasons, and none of them I like.” He groaned.

“Huh, I’m thinking of five reasons too. What are the odds that we’re thinking the same things?” Marinette wondered.

“We discussed this last week, Mari, I’m pretty sure we’re thinking of the same things.”

“Well fuck.”

“You can say that again.”

_“Well fuck.”_

He looked at her, displeased.

She just smirked back.

He sighed, shaking his head fondly. Tired as she was, she still had enough energy to sass at him. He stood up, patting his butt for any grass stains before offering his hand to her, “Come on, we better go… maybe to Rapunzel’s tower? The farther we are from the town, away from the innocent, the better.”

“Sure.” She said, reaching up to take his hand.

The moment their hands met, evil laughter—vaguely female—surrounded them. It wasn’t Mother Gothel’s laugh, nor was it Maleficent’s.

The familiar sound of a [ Corridor of Darkness](https://www.khwiki.com/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Corridors_of_Darkness) opening up was heard, one had appeared before them.

Out stepped someone with the [ Organization’s cloak](https://www.khwiki.com/Black_coat), the hood was pulled up over their face.

“[Larxene](https://www.khwiki.com/Larxene)?” Chat Noir asked.

“Humph,” the figure scoffed, crossing their arms. “Like I’ll tell you who I am.” They pointed at Chat Noir, “Give me your Miraculous and I might spare your life.”

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed. The Akuma was here.

“No.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in, cat. I’m not asking.” They said haughtily.

“Oh yeah? You and what army?”

He shouldn’t have opened his big mouth.

The figure snapped, and two [ Demon Towers](https://www.khwiki.com/Demon_Tower) appeared.

“Fuck!” He jumped, dashing away. The Demon Towers were after him, he wasn’t going to get Marinette involved!

“Shit, Chat Noir, wait!! Help!!”

He looked back in time to see the figure grab his princesse by the wrist, she was still weakened from the spell she cast, god fucking dammit, and they were dragging her into the Corridor along with them. “Let go of me!!”

“Marinette!” He thought to run towards them but the Demon Towers forced him away.

He met Marinette’s eyes, and they weren’t afraid. _“I know you’ll come for me,”_ her eyes said.

She tossed the bag she carried onto the floor.

_Ah._

“If you want to see your friend safe and sound, feline, I suggest you meet me at the Graveyard. With your Miraculous. That is if those Towers don’t outright kill you.” They laughed once more, the Corridor closing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no marinette is NOT a damsel in distress. she didn't get the kairi treatment WHICH I AM STILL VERY BITTER ABOUT NGL kairi deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @[reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
